1988 Atlantic hurricane season/Female Names
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following hurricane season is part of a series of seasons that, beginning with 1979, chronicles what would have occurred if the ten-year naming lists originally utilized for the 1971-1980 Atlantic hurricane seasons remained in usage today. All storm intensities and impact statistics are unchanged from reality. Only the storm names have been altered. -Andy The 1988 Atlantic hurricane season included Hurricane Gina, which was the strongest North Atlantic tropical cyclone on record at the time. Overall, the season featured twelve tropical storms, five hurricanes, and three major hurricanes. Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in 1988 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1988 till:15/12/1988 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1988 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/1988 till:02/06/1988 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:05/08/1988 till:08/08/1988 color:TS text:"Amelia (TS)" from:08/08/1988 till:10/08/1988 color:TS text:"Bess (TS)" from:12/08/1988 till:15/08/1988 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:20/08/1988 till:26/08/1988 color:TD text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:30/08/1988 till:01/09/1988 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:20/08/1988 till:23/08/1988 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:21/08/1988 till:30/08/1988 color:TS text:"Cora (TS)" from:31/08/1988 till:08/09/1988 color:C1 text:"Debra (C1)" from:03/09/1988 till:05/09/1988 color:TS text:"Ella (TS)" from:03/09/1988 till:04/09/1988 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" barset:break from:07/09/1988 till:10/09/1988 color:TS text:"Unnamed (TS)" from:07/09/1988 till:11/09/1988 color:C1 text:"Flossie (C1)" from:08/09/1988 till:20/09/1988 color:C5 text:"Gina (C5)" from:19/09/1988 till:30/09/1988 color:C4 text:"Hope (C4)" from:27/09/1988 till:28/09/1988 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" from:28/09/1988 till:01/10/1988 color:TS text:"Irma (TS)" from:10/10/1988 till:23/10/1988 color:C4 text:"Juliet (C4)" from:20/10/1988 till:21/10/1988 color:TD text:"Eighteen (TD)" from:17/11/1988 till:24/11/1988 color:TS text:"Kendra (TS)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1988 till:01/06/1988 text:May from:01/06/1988 till:01/07/1988 text:June from:01/07/1988 till:01/08/1988 text:July from:01/08/1988 till:01/09/1988 text:August from:01/09/1988 till:01/10/1988 text:September from:01/10/1988 till:01/11/1988 text:October from:01/11/1988 till:01/12/1988 text:November TextData = pos:(569,30) text:"(From the" pos:(623,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms For the sake of clarity, only storms of tropical/subtropical storm intensity or above are included below. Please refer to the article of the real life version of this season for information on any tropical or subtropical depressions. Moreover, storm tracks and any other additional information can be found on the aforementioned article. Tropical Storm Amelia Tropical Storm Bess Tropical Storm Cora Hurricane Debra Tropical Storm Ella Tropical Storm Eleven Hurricane Flossie Hurricane Gina Hurricane Hope Tropical Storm Irma Hurricane Juliet Tropical Storm Kendra Storm names The following names were used to name tropical storms in the 1988 Atlantic hurricane season. This is the same list that was utilized in the 1978 season, with the exception of Gina, with replaced Greta. Moreover, the name Gina was used for the first and only time in 1988. Retirement Because of the severe impact that Hurricanes Gina and Juliet caused, the World Meteorological Organization retired both of their names in the spring of 1989. Their replacements for the 1998 season will be Gretel and Jewel, respectively. Category:Past Storms Category:Andrew444 Category:Andrew444's female name-only season recreations